Leo Fitz
Leopold "Leo" Fitz is a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. He and Jemma Simmons were some of the brightest minds from the Academy, and was recruited by Melinda May to join a special task force under Phil Coulson. The HYDRA Uprising forced Fitz and his teammates to rely on themselves, rather than outside support. Fitz was betrayed by former teammate Grant Ward, who trapped Fitz and Simmons underwater, leading to Fitz suffering brain damage. Fitz slowly recovered with the help of Simmons and Alphonso Mackenzie, a spy who had successfully infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. By the time Jiaying's inhumans and Gonzales' S.H.I.E.L.D. faction had been defeated or redeemed, Fitz had begun to recover most of his faculties. After Simmons was lost through the monolith, Fitz went to great lengths to secure her rescue. After saving Simmons, Fitz felt betrayed realizing that she cared about someone she had left behind. Fitz sacrificed his own pride for Simmons love, leading an expedition which was hijacked by HYDRA, to rescue Will Daniels. The mission failed when Fitz realized the Daniels was dead, animated by a malevolent force. With the help of Coulson, Fitz managed to escape, but was forced to break the horrible news to Simmons. Fitz and Simmons became closer as they fought Hive's attempts to hijack humanity. After President Ellis recognized the heroism, especially of former fugitive Lincoln Campbell, POTUS instituted S.H.I.E.L.D. as an official public agency. Fitz joined Radcliffe in working on a secret program. After the battle of Roxxon, Fitz and his trapped colleagues were rescued by Radcliffe and Aida. Eventually Fitz was betrayed by Radcliffe and Aida, leading to him trapped inside of the Framework. Inside the Framework, Fitz lived a very different life, caused by the survival of his father instead of his mother. Fitz became known as The Doctor, the framework HYDRA's own version of Doctor Whitehall. Fitz designed a project which would allow virtual presences to become reality, Aida's plan to become human. Fitz executed Radcliffe's lover, because of his disloyalty to Aida. Fitz later attempted to kill Simmons during her rescue attempt, only to be disarmed by Radcliffe and subsequently saved by S.H.I.E.L.D. Aida fueled by her new emotions, helped Fitz rescue his friends from her own captivity. Fitz was thankful, but after admitting that he could only love his best friend, Aida snapped with jealousy. Her rage led to the deaths of an agent and a soldier, after Talbot's strike. Fitz was rescued by Agent Davis, who sacrificed himself stalling Aida. Eventually, with the help of Ghost Rider, Aida was defeated. Fitz and the rest of his S.H.I.E.L.D. teammates were later captured by a black ops unit at a diner in Chicago, cutting a celebration and reunion short. However, surprisingly, this was good luck. Enoch, the individual behind their kidnapping, offered them a new headquarters. Abilities Abilities * Brilliant Intellect: Fitz intellect allowed him to rise to the top of his class alongside his classmate Simmons in the academy. Fitz intellect allowed him to invent increasingly complex technology, even when burdened with brain damage. His intellect was increased by his time as The Doctor, leading to a multiple personality complex. * Gifted Engineer: Fitz has designed weapons (I.C.E.R.) and vehicles (Zephyr One) for S.H.I.E.L.D. His gift for innovation has led to some of the brightest technology on Earth, only countered by a famous billionare and a Wakandan princess. * Trilingualism: Fitz is fluent in English, Arabic, and Hebrew. * Marksmanship: Fitz slowly gained confidence with a firearm during his career until he was average at best. After he became The Doctor, Fitz showed an exponential increase in his marksmanship, holding off USAF forces with dual I.C.E.R. weapons. * Close-Combat: Rarely resorting to his fists, Fitz slowly picked up fighting skills from watching his teammates, specifically May. Eventually Fitz needed his fists in his fight, which held off a Primitive. * Espionage: Fitz has portrayed several different individuals while undercover, and his time in the Framework increased his ability to persuade individuals with ease. Equipment Weapons * Smith & Wesson M&P: The Smith & Wesson M&P pistol is the standard lethal sidearm carried by standard agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., thereby why Fitz was issued such a weapon. * I.C.E.R. Pistol: The preferred nonlethal weapon of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, invented by Fitz, the I.C.E.R. rarely leaves his side. Other Equipment * D.W.A.R.F.s: Fitz relies on these drones for both tactical recon and scientific research. * Golden Retrievers: Fitz tracking drones, which allow him to track down individuals over long distances. * Flash Bomb: Fitz used a Flash Bomb during his mission in Morocco, and relies on their tactical advantage. * Mouse Hole: Unproduced and reserved for only the highest ranking agents, the inventor kept a spare. * Three Dimensional Scanner: The most recently updated S.H.I.E.L.D. analyzing device, Fitz uses this in order to retrieve evidence or clues from scenes without resorting to conventional forms of evidence collection. Relationships Category:Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes